Dark Hope Prelude
by sloans-interrogator
Summary: At the end of the Dominion War, there is a new design ship unleashed - meet the U*S*S Dark Hope
1. Default Chapter

December 3rd, 2376  
  
Attention ------  
You are invited to a meeting on December 14th, 2376, at Star  
Fleet Head Quarters.  
The subject is classified.  
There will be a shuttle to pick you up on December 13th, and you  
will spend the night at HQ.  
Your duties will be suspended from that date, for an indefinite  
period, until notification from Star Fleet Command. Your  
commanding officers have been made aware of these arrangements.  
~Admiral Tompkins, Star Fleet Command  
  
December 14th, 2376 There were sixteen people in the room, Lieutenant Commander Jason Rand counted, including himself. A few Vulcans, some Trills, one Bajoran, two semi-Klingons, and the rest appeared human. He wondered how many Betazoids there were. He wasn't sure why he was invited to this 'meeting', and by the looks of it no one else did, except for an Admiral and a Captain that were heading to the elevated section of the room. "Attention!" The Admiral called out over the non-existent noise. "Welcome to Star Fleet headquarters. No doubt you are wondering why you've all been called here. If you'd like to take a seat we can get started." Lieutenant Marc Lenn looked around, and sat next to a young female Trill, who hardly looked out of the Academy. He sensed pride in her, and the right to have it. From the woman with Captain's pips, he felt anticipation. For what, he didn't know, and didn't want to pry further. "I'm glad to see you could all make it here, and thank you for being prompt. You all have been chosen because of your service record. Whether you are a Lieutenant or a Commander," saying that he nodded politely to the only Commander in the room, "you have all excelled beyond the line of duty. For that, you have been chosen." He paused, and Marc felt the eagerness grow from around him. "There is a new ship that has just been completed. She is a new design, the first of her class. We at Star Fleet headquarters felt she be best used by Star Fleet's best. You." He paused, and a holographic diagram appeared in front of him. "May I present, the U*S*S Dark Hope." January 1st, 2377 "Captain Yates!" A familiar voice called. Sarah turned, and saw Admiral Tompkins approaching her. "Hello, Admiral." She said, smiling deeply. "I believe I am here to show you to your ship, although I assume you know the way." "I believe I do, however, I would be pleased for you to accompany me." "Thank you, Sarah. Are you looking forward to your newest assignment?" "Definitely. I fell honored that Star Fleet would choose me for this." "Well, we went through a long list of people, however in the end it was decided unanimously that you would be best suited for this mission." Sarah's smile turned into a grin. "Again, I thank you, Admiral. Here we are." "Good luck, Sarah." Tompkins said, eyes serious. Captain Sarah Yates saluted the Admiral, and nodded to the Ensign. "Energize". She materialized on the bridge of the ship - her ship, the U*S*S Dark Hope. She looked around, then remembered she had to move for the next person that was coming on. She heard the slight hum of the transporter, and turned to see who it was. A small Bajoran woman was there. They both smiled, and extended hands. "Hello, I'm Tanara Shelby, the CMO. I take it you're Captain Yates?" "Yes, pleased to meet you. Have you studied the ship yet? I was thinking to wait for everyone to arrive before we take a tour." Shelby smiled slightly. "Good idea. Oh, my given name is Shelby, by the way. Just thought you should know." "Yes, I read that on your record, thank you." Sarah noticed that Tanara wore a small Bajoran earring, and frowned slightly. "We may have to discuss that later." She said, nodding at the earring. Shelby touched it gently, but didn't reply. Leave it until later. She thought. Hearing the hum, they both turned to face a Terran man with Commander pips. 'Hello, Patrick. Good to see you again." Sarah said, smiling. "You too, Sarah. And you are. don't tell me. Shelby! Oh, sorry, Tanara Shelby. Pleased to meet you, I'm Patrick Riley, second in command." "Pleased to meet you too, sir." Tanara replied carefully. "Oh, we're not on duty yet," Riley said cheerfully, "call me Patrick." "Um, okay, Patrick." Have to work on that one. Riley thought wryly. Interesting earring. In the next half hour twelve other people beamed on board, the entire ship's complement. "If I could have your attention? Thank you. I'm Captain Sarah Yates, and this is my second officer, Patrick Riley. Welcome to the U*S*S Dark Hope. I am glad you all got here safely." She paused, taking a breath and looking at the young, eager faces around her. "We all know why we're here. I hope that we can work together, like a small family. Over the time spent together over the next few weeks I would hope everyone could get to know each other." She looked over her crew, and smiled. "I hope you will find this a challenge, unlike anything you have ever experienced." She looked at a small Trill girl who hardly looked old enough to enter, let alone pass, the Academy. "We have a good ship, and a better crew." She let her words sink in, then continued. "I thought that maybe we could split into two groups, and do a tour of the ship before we leave the Starbase. Lets have seven people with me, and six with Patrick." "Starbase Six to U*S*S Dark Hope. You are clear to leave." "Rand, take us out." "Yes, sir." His fingers danced on the console, and Dark Hope sped into the darkness. 


	2. The Beginning, Part One

  
  
January 1st, 2377 "Is there anything else? No, okay then, everyone dismissed. Jason, could we have a word?" "Yes, sir." Sarah walked out to her brightly lit office, indicating for Jason to follow. Picking up a padd she commented, ""A rebel in his own way, has his own brand of humor". I sure hope we get to hear some of that humor." "I'm sure you will." Jason replied, mimicking the captain perfectly. "I mean, no offence, sir." He grinned, blushing. She just raised an eyebrow. "Decathlon? You must be good." "I'm on the Dark Hope." He replied. "Nice." She replied, smiling. "Have a seat." They sat on plush armchairs, facing each other. "It says here you have two sisters. Get along with them?" "Sure." Jason replied, straight-faced. "Of course, I haven't seen them in, oh, eight years, but we used to get along. Sir." Sarah looked at him in surprise. "Eight years?" "Yes, ma'am." "How'd that come about, then?" "If it's all the same, I'd rather not discuss it, sir." Jason said stiffly, looking around her office. Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Fair enough." She replied. "How can I help you, sir?" Jason asked, leaning forward slightly. "Oh, I just wanted to get to know my officers the best I can before we start our first mission." "What would you like to know, sir?" He asked, smiling. "Why you continually call me sir." "Excuse me?" Jason asked, blinking in surprise. Sarah smiled at the confused look on Jason's face. "I told you all at the start that 'Captain' is fine, and I only answer to 'Sarah' when I'm off duty. So why do you call me 'sir'?" "Uh, habit, I guess. Captain." He replied. "That's better." She said, grinning. "Would you like a drink?" "Ah, yes. Raktagino, please." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as she passed him the drink. "So what made you join Star Fleet?" Sarah asked. Jason looked up from his drink, and shook his head as he smiled. "Surely you know the great Rand history in Star Fleet." He answered, puzzled. "Yes, but why did you join?" "All my life I've been told about what Rand's have done in Star Fleet. It's only natural for me to become part of that history. Besides, with my uh, skill, I suppose, at the helm, it was the obvious thing to do." "I see. But you wanted to join, right?" "Yah. Of course." He smiled. "Is that all, captain?" "Yes, thank you, Jason. I'll see you at the helm in two hours. Dismissed." He nodded, and put the mug in the replicator, and pressed reclaim before walking out, leaving a troubled captain behind him. "Jason?" A voice called somewhat timidly. "Yah?" He asked, turning. "I'm Kal Sey." Jason did a quick look-over of the lieutenant standing in front of him. "And I am Jason Rand, at your helm." He quipped. The small Trill smiled, and extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Considering you're the pilot, you seem to know how to get yourself lost around here." Jason frowned slightly, but bowed. "Naturally. How can I be of service?" "I just wanted to meet you, that's all." "Of course. I can understand why. I'm such a friendly and." "Kal Sey." A quite voice said from down the corridor. Both Jason and Kal turned. "Yes?" Kal asked. "I am Lieutenant Tarra chief of security." "How can I help you?" Jason turned to leave. "I'll talk later, okay?" "Sure, Jason." Kal turned his attention once more to the young Trill female before him. "I believe we met once. How can I help, lieutenant?" Kal asked, smiling. "That's right. My first day at the Academy. You gave me a hand up from the floor." Tarra blushed from the memory. "I wasn't going to mention that, Tarra." Kal said, grinning. "Good! Anyway, I was wondering if you could give us a quick hand in Engineering. We'll be arriving at Deep Space Nine soon, and I'd prefer not to have their engineers poking around Salaya's engines." "Salaya's?" Kal asked, raising an eyebrow, Tarra just smiled in response. They walked down the small corridor together to the turbolift. Once inside, Kal spoke. "Deck Two." "So what have you been up to since that incident?" Tarra asked. Sey smiled again. "Oh, not much. A holoprogram here, a space speed race there. Just the usual. You?" Ignoring the question, Tarra replied, "what kind of programs do you write?" "All sorts. Relaxation, educational, historical, and of course a few shuttle programs." "Naturally." Tarra replied as the lift slowed, the stopped outside engineering. "So what do you need a hand with?" Kal asked, stepping out into the corridor. Tarra led the way into engineering. "Just some things that need muscle." She replied, grinning. "Then why did you get me?" Kal asked, smiling. At 5'10" he wasn't very tall, or have the best upper body strength. "I know you. Not very well, I admit, but better than the others." "You're still shy, aren't you? Even after that year you had of hanging around me and my friends." Kal laughed. Tarra looked down at the shiny clean deck panels, trying not to grin, but not succeeding. "Very funny, Spotty." Kal looked at her in surprise, then broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "After all this time." He gasped for a breath, wiping away a tear. "You never called me that! Even after all Matt's prodding at the Academy, you never called me that!" "Until now." Tarra pointed out. "If you two have had enough fun, would you mind relieving me of this before my arms fall out of their sockets?" S'Natra, the half Klingon half Human female called out from across the room. "Sorry, S'Natra!" Tarra replied quickly, and ran over to help. Kal watched her go, smiling, thinking about the unmistakable changes in the young woman. "Raktagino, extra sweet and hot." The drink shimmered into existence, and Rebekka Tereb sat at her desk, studying a padd her brother had given her before she left. Hey Sis, (it read) Congrats on your promotion to Lt. I am told that you are now serving on the U*S*S Dark Hope. Sounds kinda ominous, don't you think? Then again, maybe that's why you went. Dad is still upset with me for moving out, but I think he's getting over it. In fact, I was talking to him the other day. He's the one who told me about your promotion. Why don't you ever tell me these things? I wish you would. Anyway, take care sis. Tell me the next time you'll be in space dock, and I'll make a point of being there. ????Steven???? Rebekka sat for a while, thinking about her relationship with her brother and parents. Coming to a decision, she touched the portable console each member of the Dark Hope crew had been given, hoping her brother would receive her call. "Come on, come on." She whispered to herself. Her brother's image appeared on the screen. "Sis!" Her exclaimed, surprised. "Boo." She said, throat suddenly dry. She hadn't spoken to her brother since her graduation, two years ago. "I'm glad you called. How's life on the Dark Hope?" She coughed, took a sip of her raktagino, and replied, "it's good, so far. We've only left Station Six a few days ago, but we're scheduled to be at Deep Space Nine in four days. We're going to the Gamma Quadrant. We're going to be there a few days, so I thought you might want to come down and say hi." "Sure! I'll see you there. Deep Space Nine in four. Gotcha." Rebekka looked at him for a second longer, then disconnected the channel. She lay on her bed, hands behind her head. Maybe this won't be so bad. "Approaching Deep Space Nine, captain." Rand reported from the helm. "ETA all of two minutes." Yates smiled. "Good job." "Captain, we're being hailed by the Station." "On screen, K'Latre." He pressed a button, and the Ops section of Deep Space Nine came into view, focused on a Bajoran woman at the centre. "Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Dark Hope. I'm Colonel Kira Nerys, the commanding officer of DS9. We have free docking space for you at port three. I will meet you there, and you will be briefed on you mission. DS9 out." The screen went back to it's normal stars, with the Station looming closer. "She gets to the point." Jason drawled from his seat. Sarah tried to hide a smile. "You heard the woman. Let's get docked. The sooner we're briefed, the sooner we can get out of here." "Hello again. Sorry about the abruptness before, but there was a few problems in Ops that required my attention." Kira said, extending her hand out. "That's fine, Colonel, I am captain Sarah Yates. This is my second in command, Patrick Riley, and my chief of security, Lieutenant Commander K'Latre. I'm sure we'll have more time for introductions later, but for now could we please get to the briefing?" There was a small crowd gathering, and Sarah just wanted to get going. "Of course. Out of the way!" Kira cried out, and most of the people dispersed. Rebekka looked around for Steven, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Is something the matter, lieutenant?" Barak asked quietly. "Uh, no, sir. I was just looking for someone. I'll check later to see if he's here." She replied, brushing him off somewhat. "Okay everyone. Here's the deal. We meet in briefing room four in two hours. You have the time until then to do what you want," looking at Jason she added, "within reason." "Damn." He muttered, drawing the laughs he'd hoped for. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Rebekka looked around the seemingly empty security office, puzzled. "Hello?" She stared in surprise as a shape slid from inside a bucket to form a human in front of her. "Hello." He said, laughter in his eyes. "I'm constable Odo. How can I help you?" "Uh, I was wondering, could you look up a person for me?" Odo looked her over. "What is that person's name?" He asked. "Steven Tereb. He's my brother. He told me he'd be here, and so I was wondering if you could tell me where he is." "I can." Odo replied, tuning to face the back console. After tapping it a few times he turned again. "He isn't on the Station. Looks like he couldn't make it." Rebekka felt tears threatening. "Okay, thanks constable." She turned, and half ran out of the office, bumping into a tall Cardassian. She fell down, hitting her head on the wall of Odo's office. Darkness started to come in from the corners of her vision, but she shook her head, refusing to let it. Putting a hand to her temple, she felt blood trickle through her fingers. "Dammit." She hissed, wincing in pain. The Cardassian squinted to her level. "Here, let me give you a hand. I'm so sorry about that. How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up three fingers about one meter from her eyes. "Six? No, that can't be right.uh." "Let's get you to sickbay, my dear. I think you may have a small concussion." The Cardassian put his arm around her shoulders, and helped her stand, walking her to sickbay. "Doctor! I have a patient for you!" A young man came out of his office, wielding a tricorder. "How did this happen, Garak?" He asked, helping her get to a biobed. "My friend here was in a hurry, and didn't quite see me." "Doctor?" Rebekka asked, looking at Julian. "What happened?" Julian took a dermal-regenerator, and ran it slowly over the side of her head. "First, what's you name?" Julian asked, smiling at her. "Uh, Rebekka Tereb." She replied hesitantly. Everything seemed cloudy. He changed the setting, and ran the regenerator over the wound again. "Do you know what ship you're attached to, Rebekka?" "The U*S*S Dark Hype? No, um, Dark Ho. I'm not sure, doctor." She confessed. "I think you belong to the U*S*S Dark Hope. Does that sound right?" She smiled weakly. "Yah. Dark Hope, that's it." Suddenly she remembered. "Doctor! What's the time?" She asked, sitting up. He quickly, but gently pushed her back. "Lie still, Tereb." He said to her. "You're in no condition to be leaving yet." He noticed Garak was still waiting patiently. "Oh, Garak, you can leave, if you want. Thanks for bringing her in." Garak tilted his head forward slightly, and replied, "well enough, Doctor. I shall see you on Friday, usual time, I assume." "Of course, Garak." Julian replied. Garak left, smiling to himself. "Doctor, what is the time?" Rebekka asked, this time more urgently. "It's eleven hundred hours, why?" "I'm late!" Rebekka exclaimed, trying again to sit up. She didn't get halfway before Julian stopped her again. "If you keep doing this, I'll have to restrain you." He teased. "What are you late for?" "The briefing." She replied, sleepily. Suddenly it was an effort to keep her eyes open. "I'll contact you commanding officer and let them know you can't make it." He noticed her eyes were closed, and smiled. "Can we get started?" Jason looked around. "Uh, we're missing one." He replied. "Rebekka Tereb." Marc said, closing her eyes. "She's unconscious." "What!?" Sarah half yelled. "Why." She was cut off by the chirp of her com badge. "Yates here." She snapped. "This is doctor Julian Bashir. I regret to inform you that Rebekka Tereb has had an accident, and will be unable to attend the briefing." "What happened, doctor?" Sarah asked coldly. "She was in a hurry, and hit her head. She has a mild concussion. She should be up and ready for light duty in about five hours." Sarah paced for a moment, thinking. "Thank you, doctor. I'll come to speak to you as soon as the meeting's over." "Captain. We want to be in the Gamma Quadrant by then." "I know, Rand. I'll see what I can do." Kira was watching, eyes amused. "Don't think for a second you'll get her off the station before Julian thinks she's ready. He's like that with his patients." "Dammit." Sarah said softly, thinking. She stood tall. "We better get this meeting stared, guys." It was dark. She tried to look around, then realized why she couldn't see. Painfully she opened her eyes, squinting. A figure walked over to her bed. She forced her eyes open fully. "Hey. Welcome back to the world of the living." She looked at him. "Doctor?" She asked, throat dry. "Bashir's the name. Doctor Julian Bashir." He smiled, and passed her a glass of water. "Do you remember what happened?" She stared at the wall, eyes blank for a moment. "The meeting!" She yelled suddenly. "Dammit, I'm late." She sat up, and her world spun. Gasping, she bowed her head, and put her hands behind her neck. "Easy!" Julian said, and quickly helped her back. She whimpered a little on her way back down. "What the hell happened? I feel like I've just done ten rounds with twelve Klingons, and their pet targs!" "You were in a hurry to leave constable Odo's office. You ran into my good friend Garak, and hit the floor in a hurry." "That's right, the Cardassian. Is he okay?" Julian smiled again. "Yes, he's fine." He assured her. "It's you we need to worry about." "Where's captain Yates? In need to talk to her." Julian was suddenly engrossed with a nearby padd. "Doctor?" She asked, frowning. He fidgeted. "Well, you see. uh." "Bashir, just tell me already." Rebekka snapped, impatient. "They had to leave without you." Rebekka stared at him. "What?!" She knew better than to sit up, but she was seething. "How can they just leave without one of their crewmembers?" She demanded. "We've a crew of fifteen, FIFTEEN, for the sake of the Prophet's!" Julian sighed, and pulling up a chair, he sat. "I know. But it's my fault. There's no way I'm letting you off the station unless I think you're up to it. They left five hours ago, Tereb." "Still! Our first mission, and they leave without me." She yawned. Julian smiled. "Go back to sleep. We'll find something for you to here when you wake up." "Yes, sir." She replied, smiling and closing her eyes. He stood, and walked away, pleased she'd taken the news so well. Sarah sat at her desk, sighing. She started out sorting padds, but gave up quickly. Rubbing her eyes, she walked to the replicator. "Coffee. Strong." The drink shimmered into existence, and she sat on her soft window seat. She heard the door chime, and spoke. "Come in!" She turned to face the person. "K'Latre. How can I help you?" The half Klingon look uncomfortable. "Uh, captain. I was wondering if I could change the duty rosters around so that we can get rid of the gap where Tereb should be?" "What exactly were you thinking, K'Latre?" He shifted awkwardly. "Could we have lieutenant Telek take her place, until we get her back? We have no need for medics, until we enter any battle, and Telek is a Vulcan, so he is the, uh, logical choice, captain." "I see. Where is Telek now?" "He is off duty, captain. I believe he is in the holodeck." Sarah nodded. "Very well. You may contact him with Tereb's schedule." "Thank you, captain." K'Latre replied. "Dismissed." Sarah watched as her chief of security walked out of the room. He felt the blade in his hands, testing it's weight. It felt perfect. Even after four months he still knew this particular blade. "Begin!" He said to the computer. Immediately he heard a sound behind him. Letting a mix of his training and his instinct take over, he held the blade horizontally over his head, spinning to face his first opponent. He felt the crash of blades, and brought his around, whipping it into his opponent's exposed flank. A cry to his left told him his opponent had friends. Whirling around he stabbed at his newest rival's chest. The male blocked it, and the circled each other, waiting. Finally both attacked at the same time, and he was lost in the fast-paced struggle. "Computer, pause." A fourth person spoke, and his rival stood still, about to make the fatal blow. K'Latre inspected the scene of two Nausicans, and a Vulcan, all brandishing bladed weapons. He looked at Telek's blade the longest. Finally he spoke, "this is not a Vulcan blade. This is Bajoran." "Indeed." Was the reply. "Do you require my assistance?" K'Latre nodded slowly. "Yes. The captain and I would appreciate it if you would Tereb's shift until her return. Your duties in sickbay would be temporarily suspended, unless an emergency arises where they need you." Telek thought for a moment before agreeing. "That is a good idea, lieutenant commander." K'Latre passed the Vulcan a padd. "This is her schedule." He paused for a moment. "Would you like some real competition?" He asked. "That would be acceptable." K'Latre smiled, flashing white teeth. "Good. I will be back soon." He left. Telek began the program again. "So when can I do something to help?" "When you're ready." "When's that?" "When I say it is." Julian was getting somewhat sick of this conversation. "And when the hell will that be?" He looked at her, losing patience quickly. "I'm beginning to think the sooner the better!" He snapped. It had been a long night. Someone had rigged an explosive in the promenade, and there had been many casualties, and a few deaths, including four Bajoran children whom Julian had worked hard to save. If there was one thing he hated more than writing out death certificates, it was writing children's death certificates. He hadn't slept for twenty nine hours, and he still had seven people, including three more children, in critical condition. Rebekka bit her lip. She'd been woken by the screams of children, and Bashir's crisp orders. Since then she'd watched Bashir save and lose patients, his posture stooping lower and voice tighter every time he lost one. There were dark circles around his eyes, and Tereb didn't miss the fact he'd been awake for over twenty five hours. "I'm sorry, doctor." Julian just walked away. He couldn't deal with her now. He knew she just wanted to help, but she wasn't ready yet, and he wasn't going to put her at risk by letting her do tasks he could do. He sat at his desk, with every intention to finish the paper work. The next thing he knew there was someone next to him, shaking him. "Doctor! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open. "Tereb? Shouldn't." "Not now! One of you patients." He ran past her to a child who was having seizures. He grabbed a hypospray off a tray, and put it against the girl's neck. "Come on, come on." he whispered as the drug entered the child's system. When there was no effect, he tried again. Once more there was no response. Frustrated, he slammed his hand against a blank console. The glass shattered, and Bashir looked down, trying to blink back angry tears. Tereb looked at him, unsure of what to do. One of the nurses came up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her off, and went back to his office. "Captain, getting something on long-range sensors." "Can you be a little more specific, K'Latre?" "It is a. Dominion vessel, captain." Sarah glanced at Riley, who shrugged. "Okay then. That is what we set out to find, remember." "We didn't expect to find them so soon, though, captain." Rand pointed out. "Maybe they're making it easy for us." Tarra offered. Rand shook his head. "Not the Dominion." "You sound like you speak from experience." Tarra commented. He turned to face her, and said simply, "I do have experience," he replied before turning back around. There was silence on the bridge for a second, then Yates spoke up. "Okay, we know the plan. Let's do it, folks. The sooner it's done the sooner we can get back to Tereb." Julian felt terrible. He'd let five innocent children die in his sickbay, brushed off one form of help, and pushed away another. He sat at his office, staring blankly at a padd, not really seeing what was written there. He should be in his quarters sleeping, but he knew that if he tried those children would come back to him. They always did. That was the part of being a doctor no one mentioned before he started his studies at the Academy. The helplessness you felt when people just died for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The pain that stabbed your heart when you watched someone just slip away. The guilt you felt when you were a doctor the couldn't heal all your patients. And the insomnia that came with everything else. "Doctor?" Bashir jumped, and dropped the padd. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Julian regained his composure. "That's fine, lieutenant. How can I help you?" Rebekka regarded him carefully. "When can I start duties on DS9?" He blinked. "Uh, let. let me see." He fumbled for a tricorder, and scanned her. "You're fine. Ah, light duty will be better than normal duty for the next few hours." "That's good." She waited for a second, then realizing he wasn't going to continue, asked, "who do I see?" "Oh, right!" Julian jumped up. "Colonel Kira. She's in charge of the station. Do you know how to get to Ops?" Rebekka knew, but wanted the doctor to leave sickbay for at least a few minutes. "No, could you show me?" She asked. He frowned. "Ah, I guess. Jabara, I'll be back in a minute." He called to the nurse. She nodded, and smiled at Rebekka in silent thanks. Tereb smile back. She'd made friends with the nurse, and had promised to return later. "Dominion vessel, this is the Federation star ship, the U*S*S Dark Hope. We are on a peaceful mission. Do you read?" Sarah paced for a moment. "Are they responding?" "No, captain. They are ignoring us." Yates rolled her eyes. "Typical. Open the channel, lieutenant." "Channel open, captain." Sarah took a breath. "Dominion vessel. We are sending you information regarding the current situation in the Alpha Quadrant." She paused. "Still no response, captain." Suddenly a Vorta appeared on the screen. "I am the Vorta Redal of the Dominion vessel cheH*." His eyes narrowed upon seeing Rand, but he didn't speak. Jason, meanwhile, had turned pale, and clasped his hands together so Redal wouldn't see them shaking. "Thank you for responding, Redal. The war is over." He looked at her. "You expect me to believe that?" "No. We have already sent you information confirming that the Federation has indeed won the war. If you still don't believe, you may accompany us to the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
*cheH means 'defect' in Klingon. The Vorta frowned. "Give us thirty of your minutes to review this 'information'." Sarah nodded, and Tarra closed the link. "Thoughts, people?" She asked, turning to face her crew. "Most Vorta can be quite reasonable." Jason said slowly, thinking. "Maybe." "Maybe what?" Sarah prompted. Jason shook his head. "No. Nothing, captain." Sarah frowned, but let it go, for now. "Okay, anyone else then?" "We wait." Riley suggested. "Maybe Redal will be reasonable." Jason raised his eyebrows, and swung back to face his console. "Tarra?" Sarah asked. Tarra smiled a little guiltily. "I'm fresh out of the Academy. Everything I know of the Dominion is what's being taught there. I haven't had any personal experience." "Any thoughts, though?" "I think, like any sentient being, the Vorta is able to use judgment. In this case, he should be able to see that we have superior weaponry, and no reason to lie. Generally speaking, that should be enough for him to come back with us." "It won't be good enough for Redal." Jason said, turning to face the crew. "Oh?" Sarah asked, sitting down. Jason smiled grimly. "When I was an ensign, one week out of the Academy, the ship I was serving on, commanded by my father, was ambushed by a Dominion fighter. The cheH. Our ship was destroyed, I escaped via shuttle. But they caught me. I was. a little.uh. insubordinate to their Vorta, Redal. One of the Jem'Hadar took pity on me, would you believe, and helped me escape." He laughed bitterly. "He didn't survive. Anyway, Redal just saw me here, so there's no way he'll let me go again. Sorry." "It's not your fault, Jase. We'll find a way to get him to come with us." As K'Latre entered the holodeck a second time he caught sight of Telek locked in a strength battle. It was obvious the Vulcan would lose. "End." Telek ground out through clenched teeth. "Computer, load program Telek four. Begin." A large arena surrounded them, and they drew close. K'Latre brought his weapon up and around, slashing at the Vulcan's chest. He was blocked, and Telek continued through to deliver a blow of his own to the half Klingon. K'Latre stepped back, and to the side, letting the blade past him, and hearing the noise it made through the air. Quickly he delivered a soft, but effective side kick to the Vulcan's knees. Surprised, Telek dropped his weapon, leaving a gap for K'Latre to put the tip of his blade to his throat. Telek raised his hands. "I yield." K'Latre nodded, and took the blade away. "You are an experienced fighter." Telek noted, retrieving his blade and examining it for possible damage. "I was trained by the Imperial Guard from when I was four. They did not accept failure. I learned from an early age to do well and practice hard." "Were you trained in hand-to-hand combat?" He asked. K'Latre grinned. "I was. In fact, I know a program you might like. Computer, begin program 'K'Latre Tsukanse'." A smaller arena appeared, as did several things that looked like hand guards. K'Latre passed over a few to Telek. "Here, put these on." He continued talking as he strapped on his. "The point of this game is to hit your opponent where these," he pointed to parts of the strap, "are. It will hurt, mind you. Every time you get his sends an electrical current through your body." "Are you ready?" Telek nodded. "Begin!" They circled each other, testing each other's patience. K'Latre attacked first. "Here is Ops. I think you can take it from here." Rebekka looked at Julian. "Doctor. From one lieutenant to another, I'm ordering you to go to your quarters immediately, and sleep. If you're in sickbay when I return you won't like the consequences." He looked at her, dark eyes wide. "Yes, ma'am." He replied. She nodded, and walked over to Kira's office, leaving a surprised Julian behind her. Once he'd gone, she tapped her com badge. "Tereb to Jabara. Success!" "Good job. Talk to you later, Jabara out." Kira smiled when she heard that. "Hi, I take it you're Tereb." "Yes, sir." Rebekka replied, standing at attention. "Lieutenant. Fortunately I'm not in Star Fleet, thereby bound by their rules. I like some respect, but I'm not your sir." Rebekka smiled. "That's a relief." "I understand you're attached to the Dark Hope security. Do you want to work with constable Odo? We're a little short handed around here for a change, and he'd like a dependable deputy for a few days until his normal one gets back." "Yeh, sure. I think I remember where his office is, thanks." Tereb nodded, and left. She walked casually past sickbay, glancing in momentarily. Satisfied that Julian was not still working she continued to the constable's office. "Hello again." A cheerful voice said behind her. It was the Cardassian. "Oh, hi." She replied, unsure of what to say. It wasn't a problem, because the Cardassian continued, "how are you feeling? I trust you are well, otherwise the good doctor wouldn't have let you leave." "Uh, yes, I'm fine, thank you." The Cardassian extended his hand. "I'm Garak, I own the tailor shop just around the corner. Maybe you would like to come in and have a look sometime?" "Sure. I have to see constable Odo right now, but later definitely." Now that they had been properly introduced she could talk to him. He smiled. "I look forward to it." He walked away, whistling. Rebekka watched him go, amused. "Hello again." A rough voice said. "Oh, constable. Hi. I've been told that I'm your new deputy until your usual gets back." He nodded. "Good. Follow me." They walked the short distance to Odo's office in somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Have you discovered who placed the bomb yet, constable?" He sighed. "No, not yet. We have only three likely suspects, but they all have alibis that check out." Tereb nodded, thinking. "Who are they?" She asked. "A mixed lot. Luther Alistair, a Human. Kurd, a Klingon and Rewto, a Ferengi." Rebekka raised her eyebrows. "Any connections?" "Just one. Luther and Kurd were seen talking at Quark's one hour before the explosion. One witness says she saw Quark talk to Luther suspiciously, but I know Quark, and he's always suspicious, so I won't follow that lead yet." Tereb nodded. "What do we have on this Luther?" By that time they had reached Odo's office, and were seated. Odo brought up a screen, and swiveled it to face her. Tereb whistled. "He's known." She commented. "He's got a few connections here and there. Convicted twice on charges of theft, once for supplying the Maquis with illegal weapons. Suspected four times for murder, charges were dropped on lack of evidence." She read aloud. Odo nodded. "Where is he now?" "He's on his ship. Naturally no ships can come or go until this is sorted out, so he's here, same as the others." Tereb nodded. "What about the Ferengi, Rewto?" "Nothing. Clean file." Tereb frowned. "Then why is he on the suspect list?" "He was seen having covert discussions with other people, who had the means to do this. Plus, he used to live here, back in the days of the Occupation. When the Federation came he lost everything in the initial attacks. Now he blames Star Fleet for his life being such a mess." "I see. So vengeance factor. And Kurd?" "Because of Luther. He is suspected of being instrumental at the most." Tereb nodded. "I see. And where's he?" Odo smiled crookedly. "In the brig." "We have reviewed this 'proof', captain. And we find it a fake. You will surrender your ship to the Dominion Empire immediately." Yates smiled coldly. "We thought you'd say that, Redal. So we brought a surprise. It's called, 'superior shields and firepower.' I'm sure you would have noticed it already. Care to try it?" Redal's eyes hardened. "Do not try me, Yates. You will surrender now, or be destroyed." "This is your last warning, Redal. The Dominion no longer exists. You are fighting a lost battle." "I will never surrender to the Federation!" The screen went blank, and Yates called for shields up. Before K'Latre could comply five Jem'Hadar soldiers materialized, surrounding the helm, and Jason Rand. One of them, the ship's First, looked at Jason, and smiled, showing teeth. "Hello again." Jason bit his tongue to stop anything he might have the urge to say in response, and turned his head. The First turned his back on Jason, and faced the captain. "Surrender or he dies!" "Captain, don't listen to him! Even if you surrender Redal won't let me go again. Don't surrender because." The First swung his energy weapon across Jason's mouth, drawing blood and silencing him. "Well, captain? Your answer?" K'Latre had been the only officer fast enough to draw a weapon when they'd first beamed on. Now he wasn't sure what to do. Was it worth the risk to try to shoot the First? "What are the conditions?" The First came close to laughing. "You surrender. That is the condition." Sarah thought about it. "One other condition. We go to the Alpha Quadrant. If the war is over, you let us go, and we take you to Star Fleet. If we're lying then you'll soon know." "Lower your shield, Human. We will take him back with us," he pointed to Jason, "and we will tell the Vorta your 'condition'." "K'Latre, lower the shields." Sarah said quietly, not taking her eyes off Jason. The Klingon frowned. "Captain." "That was an order, lieutenant commander." Yates said in a deadly tone. K'Latre stabbed several buttons. "Shields are down, captain." The First smiled again, and the five Jem'Hadar, and Rand, disappeared. Sarah closed her eyes. "I will not lose a crewmember on my first mission." She whispered to herself. "No, you won't." Riley replied. Sarah's head jerked up. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud." She stood. "Tarra, put me on ship wide com, please." "Com line open." Sarah paused for a moment. "All hands, this is the captain. One of our crewmembers has been taken hostage by the Dominion vessel. We will, I repeat, we will get lieutenant commander Jason Rand back. In the meantime, Kal Sey please report to the bridge. That is all. Yates out." She sat back down, and less than fifteen seconds had passed when Kal exited the turbolift and sat at the helm silently. "Thank you, Sey." He replied without turning. "You are welcome, captain." Sarah crossed her legs, and tried not to appear impatient. "We meet again, Rand." "It would seem so." The Vorta leaned in close to where Jason was sitting. "So, is it true? Have we really lost the war?" "Yes, Redal, it is. You lost the war, quite pathetically too. Where have you been?" Redal smiled, though it reminded Jason of a 'smiling' Klingon. "Busy."  
  
  
  
DARK HOPE CONCEPT BY LAURA DE LA PAZ  
PARAMOUNT AND VIACOM OWNS STAR TREK, AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS, INCLUDING JULIAN BASHIR, GARAK AND ODO AND KIRA, I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE USS DARK  
HOPE. 


	3. The Beginning, Part Two

  
  
January 11, 2377 Jason heard his stomach rumble again, but ignored it. He calculated that he hadn't eaten for a few days. Only a few days. He could, and would survive this again. He saw shadows approaching before he heard the footsteps. The Vorta walked to his cell, stopping at the force field. "How are we this morning? I trust you slept well." "Like a baby. No more than five minutes at a time." Jason replied sarcastically through clenched and chattering teeth. "My, my. We still have that little tongue problem. Even after all I taught you." Redal looked down on Jason, who was sitting cross-legged on the cold steel floor. He reached into his clothing and produced something that was hanging around his neck. "Remember this? I kept it, just in case I ran into you again." Jason felt his anger rising, but forced himself to remain silent. "So maybe you haven't forgotten everything that happened. It was this very cell, wasn't it?" Rand turned his head in contempt. "I refuse to listen to this." He informed Redal, who smiled. "You have little choice, human. If what you're saying is right, and we have indeed lost the war, I won't lose you again any time soon." "Let's hope your soldiers are more trustworthy than your last lot." Redal's eyes darkened. "You better not hope that, or I fear you may be rather disappointed." He stalked over to the force field control unit, and several Jem'Hadar stepped out of the shadows, including the First. Jason involuntarily tried to scramble backward, but his limbs seemed unable to do what they were being told. After what felt like a lifetime he hit the back wall and was forced to stop. Redal was watching with interest. The force field shut down, and the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar stepped into the cell. "And the fun begins." Rebekka had just finished questioning a rather livid Klingon by the name of Kurd. "Well?" Asked Odo. It was her second day on the job, and she had already ruled out the Ferengi. It was almost definitely Luther Alistair. "It wasn't him." He raised any eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked. Tereb leaned against the wall next to the door. "How much do you know about Klingons, and their code of honor?" Odo actually smiled. "Quite a bit, really. After having commander Worf on DS9 for as long as he was, everyone here knew about Klingon honor." "Exactly. No honorable Klingon would set a bomb then run from it. If an honorable Klingon did actually set a bomb, he'd be going around boasting about it. I spoke to several people, each highly respected on the Klingon council, while you were regenerating, and they all vouched for Kurd. They all said there was no way he would do that." "You were supposed to be on break while I was regenerating." Odo pointed out, while Tereb glared at him. "Don't you dare say I look like I need to rest. If anything, this bump on the head has done me good!" "Calm down." Odo said, almost being annoyingly nice. "I didn't mean to imply that. I'm glad you did that for me. It saved me a lot of time and favors." Tereb took a breath. "I'm sorry, constable." She said, looking down. "That's fine. Now, has Luther got any friends we should know about?" Rebekka snorted. "Yeh, and all of them are suspected of being on the Orion Syndicate!" "Good. I think." Odo was cut off by a loud noise, and then a silence, which was soon followed by screaming and people running past. Odo's com badge chirped. "Nerys to Odo. What the hell is happening down there?" "Another bomb." Both Odo and Tereb said to Kira at the same time. "I'll give you more detail in five." They both ran out to the Promenade. It was Tereb who spotted him. "Odo! Over there!" She cried, and stared chasing after than man known as Luther Alistair. He didn't realize he'd been seen until it was too late. Tereb grabbed his arm, and yelled over the din. "Luther Alistair, you are arrested for setting and exploding unauthorized explosive devices in a public zone. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law." "Yeh, yeh, yeh, I know the drill." The man snarled letting Tereb lead him back to security. When Tereb was putting him in the cell she noticed that he was dripping blood. "Where are you injured?" She asked. He pulled back the right side of his jacket with a small wince. There was a large piece of shrapnel embedded in his rib. Tereb immediately grabbed him around the shoulders and helped him walk to sickbay. "Why are you doing this?" The man grunted and they left security. "You know what I've done. Why help me now?" "I have an obligation to help anyone in need." Rebekka replied after a second's hesitation. The man smiled bitterly. "I'm sure you appreciate it. I." He gasped for a breath. "I won't try to run. can we stop. a second?" He asked painfully. Rebekka seemed unsure, then nodded, lowering his arm carefully. He bent over, trying not to cry out due to pain. "Are you okay?" Rebekka asked, a little gruffly. It was on thing for him to be punished, but she didn't want him to suffer. He nodded. "Thank you." He delicately helped Rebekka put her arm around him, and they continued. "Now I have a patient for you, doctor." Julian barely glanced at her. "Put him there. Is he serious?" He asked. "A bit of blood loss, but should be right for now." Julian nodded. "I'll get to you in a minute." He promised. Rebekka whispered to him for a moment, and the look he gave Luther would have humbled a Klingon. Jabara caught onto what was happening, and whispered something to Julian hurriedly, who nodded, sighing. "I'll take care of you, Mr. Alistair," Jabara said briskly, indicating for him to get onto a currently unused biobed. There were less casualties than the last bomb, but there were still a few needing attention. "With all due respect, captain, we can't just leave him there! The Prophets know what they're doing to him!" "I know." Sarah replied, holding up her hand. "Captain," Tanara said slowly, not wanting to cross the thin line she was walking on. "I understand your desire to make this mission a success, but what will happen to Jason in the mean time?" She walked a few steps, than stopped, running her fingers through her hair. "Captain, I have something like a sixth sense. The minute I saw Jason, I knew he'd been through a lot. That's what helped me through the Occupation. I was a well known physiatrist at the colony I lived on. I don't believe he can go through what they did to him again." Sarah sighed. "I know all this, Shelby. What was I supposed to do?" "I don't know, Captain. If only there was some other way." "That's just the problem! I just can't convince Redal he's making a mistake." Tanara paced in front of Sarah's desk. "What can convince him?" She asked. "Nothing! He read all the reports we prepared, everything! He just won't believe us. We could tractor him all the way back to Federation space, but that would take a few years, besides, they do have Jason hostage." "So, we need to get Jason back." Tanara replied bluntly. Sarah's eyebrows went up. "You're not suggesting..?" "It's been tried before, Captain. Successfully. I don't see why we can't do it now." "It's too risky." Sarah almost snapped. Shelby took a breath. "Captain, permission to speak freely." "Granted." "What other choice do we have? They are going to kill him. I can tell you that right now. When the image of Redal came on the screen Marc almost fainted, because of Jason's emotions. He's just a kid! Sarah, we have to do this! There is no other way. Believe me." Tanara looked Sarah in the eye, and Sarah knew she was telling the truth. She sighed again, rubbing her temples. "Thank you for your advice, Shelby. I will take it under consideration." Shelby just stared at her for a second, before turning on her heel and walking out. "How'd it go?" Marc asked as soon as she returned to sickbay. "I'm not sure." Tanara closed her eyes. "Hold on, Rand. We'll get you out of there." She whispered. There was a crunch as Jason's head smashed into the wall. "You are right, Vorta. This is fun!" "Party's over. Everyone go home." Jason whispered, sliding to the floor. "Yes that's the way! Again! Again!" The Vorta cheered. There were spots appearing in Jason's vision, and everything was getting blurry. Good. Thought Jason. The sooner the better. He was beginning to give up hope. He'd been here for five days now, and there had been no sign of ever returning to the Dark Hope. He had been taught a Vulcan way of dealing with pain in a special course at the Academy after his first mission that failed, and was applying it now. It was simply called 'withdrawal', it was the easiest way to ignore it, involving withdrawing into yourself, in a simple state of meditation, and viewing what was happening to him through someone else's eyes. It was working, and he felt almost nothing. The Vorta noticed something was different with Rand this time, and walked over to him. "What's different, Human?" He asked, malice dripping from his words. "Why isn't this fun anymore?" He looked Jason in the eyes, and almost shivered. They were cold and hard, almost radiating iciness. They seemed to penetrate the Vorta's very soul, digging through his thoughts with ease. Jason wasn't really seeing the Vorta, or his reaction. But his shell body felt it. Redal slammed a fist into Jason's face repeatedly, without mercy. "You will kill him!" The First shouted, angry. He wanted the Human to stay alive so he could continue his fun later on. Redal ignored him, and continued hitting Jason. The First grabbed Redal's fist and hissed into his ear. "You kill him, and you will pay." The Vorta seemed to snap out of it, and shook off the Firsts' hand. "Never touch me again." He retorted to the Jem'Hadar. "Get him to sickbay. I want him alive, nothing more." "It will be as you wish." The First grabbed Jason's thin collar, and dragged him to the limited 'sickbay' on the vessel. "What did he see, Human?" He asked rhetorically. Jason stirred from inside his shell. "Anger." He whispered. "Like you have never seen. Anger." "You will be fine." Jabara said, and passed Tereb a hypospray. "Give him this, every hour for forty eight hours. If he's taken anywhere, make sure you give it to them." Rebekka nodded. "Thank you, Jabara. I'll talk to you soon." Tereb promised. She held Luther firmly on the arm on the way back to the brig, and they were both silent. As she erected the force field, she spoke. "Either constable Odo or I will be in to question you later." She hesitated. "Tell me one thing. Why?" "Tell your dear doctor, Section Thirty One. He'll understand then." Luther replied, smiling sadly. "Also tell him I'm Sloan's namesake." "I will." Rebekka said, frowning. She walked out to Odo's office, thinking. "Why the frown?" Odo asked, sliding out of his bucket. "Oh, he told me to give Julian Bashir a message. May I do it now?" She asked. Odo nodded. "Yes, what was the message?" "Section Thirty One. And that he's Sloan's namesake. Whatever the means." She headed out to sickbay for the third time that day. "Doctor?" She called. "In here!" He called. "What can I do for you?" When she came into view, he looked away. "Can I help you, Lieutenant?" "The man that set the bombs, Luther Alistair. He asked me to tell you the reason he did it was 'Section Thirty One', and that he's Sloan's namesake." Tereb watched his reaction. "Was that all?" He asked tersely. "Uh, yes. Do you know what he means by that? Anything you can tell us will help." "Can I talk to him?" Julian asked, ignoring the question. Tereb nodded. "Yes, but." "Jabara, I'm leaving for a few minutes." He called, then hurried to the brig. "Okay, Julian." She called, but watched him leave, worried. The second bomb had again left it's mark on him. There were eight more deaths, three children. He'd only been in his quarters less than forty five minutes when it had gone off, and she betted he'd had no sleep. "Luther? What the hell has Section Thirty One got to do with this?!" Julian demanded when he entered the brig. Rebekka had insisted on being there, and she was sure Odo was in there in a different form. Luther was sitting on the bench/bed, with his eyes closed. "Answer me you bastard!" He opened his eyes slowly. Standing up with that same sense of indifference Luther Sloan had shown, he walked over to the entrance of his cell. "So, we meet again, famous Doctor Julian Bashir." "Famous? How so? And again?" Luther smiled. "The one that isn't part of Section Thirty One, the one that did small tasks for Sloan, without being part of us. How did you do it?" "I refused to let him scare or bribe me into doing it. You won't believe some of the things he threatened, then didn't follow through with." "And you wouldn't believe some of the lengths he would go to to get you." "He's dead. I watched him die. I WAS INSIDE HIS MIND!" Luther smiled. "You know that famous Dominion technology? The one of cloning and pacing memories in peoples minds?" He asked. "I am Luther Sloan." Julian clenched his hands. "Then we have unfinished business." "It can wait. Do you get the message? You cannot kill me! There are six 'Luther's walking around, just waiting for their chance to succeed where that first Luther failed. The bombs were my contribution. The first Luther was too afraid to use force. You will find that I am not." "No. I don't believe you. You didn't come to me before hand! At least give me a bloody chance to refuse!" Julian's face was turning red. "Contact me when you are reasonable." January 15, 2377 "We are being hailed." It had been six days, and there had been no word from Redal. "Open a channel." The Vorta's face filled the screen. "You will accompany us to the Alpha Quadrant. Then we shall see." "Can we see Jason?" Redal smiled. "No, not yet." The screen went back to normal, and the cheH turned slowly, towards the wormhole. "Everyone, positions." Sarah said softly. She grabbed to phasers, one for her, and one for Jason. "Energize." They beamed across, it took eight long seconds to send their molecules through the cheH's shields, but they managed. They weren't spotted for a few minutes, and by that time they had already taken out four of the six Jem'Hadar guarding the cell. Sarah took down one more, then told the last to take down the force field. He was uncertain, then he went to a console. The force field disappeared, and K'Latre kept his phaser trained on the First while Sarah went into the cell to find Jason. Everything was black, but there was a voice calling him. The voice was vaguely familiar, and it was urgent. He opened his eyes, and something was shoved into his hand. "Were getting you out of here." The voice whispered. "I think not!" Another voice said. This voice Jason knew very well. Sarah turned, keeping Jason's weapon out of Redal's eyesight. Sarah looked at him levelly. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked. The First pressed a button, and the force field came back to life, with both Sarah and Jason in the cell this time. "Will that stop us?" "Us? Whatever do you mean?" K'Latre, Niko Silver and Sirik had gone into the shadows as soon as Sirik heard the Vorta arrive. They now stepped out, each with a phaser rifle. Niko and Sirik were aimed at the Vorta, while K'Latre held his on the First. "Release my captain." The Vorta smiled. "You have won this one, Yates." Once again the field evaporated, and Sarah stepped out of the cell, arm around Jason who was unable to stand, let alone walk. The First roared with rage, and leaped for Jason. K'Latre's weapon stopped him. The First disappeared. Jason lifted his head, and shot. "Not now!" "Dear Doctor, it is a matter of some importance." Julian stared blankly out the window. He knew when Garak entered, but didn't respond. "Well?" Garak asked. Julian rolled his eyes to the Cardassian. "Well what?" "Why haven't you eaten or slept in two days?" He asked. Julian turned his head away. "Get out." He replied. Garak looked surprised, to say the least. "Garak, this is over even your precious head. I said get out. I need to contact someone." "Oh really, doctor? And who would that be?" "None of your business! Now get OUT!" Garak bowed sarcastically, and walked out, shaking his head. Julian watched him go through the reflection in the window, and as soon as he'd left, he stood up and walked over to his console. Tapping buttons, he bit his lip, impatient. "Admiral Ross. Good to see you again. How's the aneurysm?" Julian asked. Ross looked at him, worried. "Fine. How can I help you, doctor?" "Did you know about the two bombs that were set off on the promenade here, admiral?" "Yes, I read about them in the report Kira Nerys sent me." Julian arched his eyebrows. "Do you know anything else about them, admiral?" "What are you getting at, lieutenant?" "I think you might already know." Ross looked uncomfortable. "I might know some classified information." "Seven." "What?" Ross asked. Julian looked at him coldly. "How well did you read that report, admiral? Seven children died. Seven innocent children DIED because Sloan can't keep his ego in check!" "This is not about Sloan. Don't imply he did this. Luther Sloan is dead, and remains that way." "Looks like Star Fleet is being kept in the dark about some new technology we've somehow acquired. Luther Sloan, is indeed dead, but his memories live on, in a man named Luther Alistair. And more people with the first name Luther. And they all want one thing." "What's that, lieutenant?" Julian purposely took off his com badge and put it down on the desk in front of him. "They want me." "Why's that?" "I don't know. They haven't contacted me yet. I think it would be a good idea for Luther Alistair to be transported to whatever the hell star base you're on now, admiral." The com badge still lay on the desk. "Seven. Innocent. Children. Section Thirty One will pay this time. For everything. And everyone." Julian slammed his hand onto his combadge, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. "I am not their pawn any longer." Ross looked to Julian, frowning. "Doctor, let's not step out of line here." Bashir shook his head slowly, an icy look in his eye. "There is no line, admiral." He severed the connection, and collapsed, exhausted. "Jason? It's okay now. You're back." Sarah sighed, and straightened. "Telek!" She called. "Yes, captain?" The Vulcan asked. She sighed again, and folded her arms. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" "By just looking, no, I cannot. I know that after his first encounter with Redal he returned to the Academy for one semester, maintaining the status of ensign, to study Vulcan mind techniques. I believe he is in the 'withdrawal' state, where he watching everything that is happening, without realizing who he is, or who we are. I can attempt to mindmeld with him to bring him out of his shell." "What are the risks?" Telek considered. "Minimal. Rand would have studied hard, and if his master didn't think he was ready she would not have passed him." "When can you do it?" "I can initiate the meld now, if you wish." Sarah thought for a moment. Then she nodded. "Do it." Telek cleared his mind, and placed his hands on Jason's face. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging." He was floating. Drifting across vast distances, wherever he wanted to go, he was there. "Jason!" He called, breaking the soft silence. "Jason! It's time to come back!" There was no answer. Suddenly he was there. "Vulcan? What are you doing here?" "It's time for you to return, Jason." The image of Jason faltered. "Return? Why return? I like it here." "There are people that need you." The Jason-image laughed harshly. "They never needed me. No one needs me. It would be better if I just stayed here." "I need you." Telek said. "If nothing else, to pilot the Dark Hope." "The Dark Hope?" The image frowned. "I know that. Where from?" "Reality!" The Vulcan urged. "Come on, we must leave here." The image faltered again. "I am so tired." He said softly. "Can I really come back? I thought you didn't want me anymore. I'd like to be able to rest." "Yes, we need you. Come back, come and rest." Telek broke the bond, and Jason opened his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered, before finally sleeping. "So what now? We've solved that mystery, the paper work's done." Odo smiled. "I think you deserve a break." "Already? I've only been on the job one week." "And you've solve one of my jobs already. Now go! Before I throw you out. Come back in two days." "Yes, sir." Tereb said, sighing. She loathed not working. She headed down to Garak's, thinking it would be the perfect time to see his range. As she walked in, she spotted him, hanging up a dress on a mannequin. "Why, hello!" He said, turning. "I'm glad you could find time to visit." She smiled, examining a pair of black pants. "This is good!" She exclaimed. "Why, thank you. A client asked me to make them a few days ago, but canceled, and I'd already made them. Do you like them?" He asked, picking up a shirt. "I think it would go well with this." "Yes, I'd have to agree. You are very good at what you do, Mr. Garak." "Oh, just Garak will do." Rebekka nodded. "And just Bekky, then." She replied. He bowed. "As you say." She pulled five strips of latinum. "How much is it?" "For you, nothing. Except dinner tonight at Quarks, if you can convince the good doctor to come along." "Nothing? But they must cost so much!" She objected. "Believe me, once you've paid for a meal at Quarks, it covers any costs spent here, I assure you." "Well, if you insist. I'll go talk to the doctor now. Thank you, Garak." He smiled. "Not a problem, Bekky." She walked out, whistling. "Who is it?" "Rebekka Tereb." Julian frowned. "Come in." She walked in, and looked around, confused. Then she saw his reflection in the window, and went to sit next to him. "How can I help you, lieutenant?" "Julian, Myself and Garak wish to invite you to dinner tonight at Quarks, my shout." "Uh, I'm not to sure. I'm not the best of company right now." Tereb shook her head. "The deal's only available tonight. If you decline I'll have to pay for my own clothes." Julian smiled. "Sounds just like Garak. Put that way, I can't refuse." "Good. Seven tonight then." She replied, walking to the door. She hesitated. "Julian, If you ever need anyone, just to talk to, you know where to find me." Her gaze flickered to the crushed com badge, then back to Julian. "Promise you'll talk if you need to?" He looked into her eyes. "I promise. And Bekky? Thank you." She just smiled, and walked out. "Well?" Garak asked, smiling. "He's coming. Seven tonight." She replied, grinning. "Good work! Here, take this!" He threw her a package, which she assumed held her outfit. "Thanks, Garak. See you tonight." She walked out, once again whistling. From his office, Odo watched, smiling in amusement, Rebekka saw him looking, and entered the office. "What are you doing at seven tonight?" She demanded, smiling. "I will be at Quarks, gate crashing your dinner, why?" He replied. "Just wondering. See you there." "Welcome back, Jason." He yawned. "Thank you. I feel like I've been reborn or something." Tanara smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked. He stretched. "Stiff." He admitted. "That's okay. You'll be back to normal soon enough." "Oh, that's a relief. So, has Kal kept us in one piece?" He asked jokingly. "Yes, he has." Shelby replied, smiling. Jason half closed his eyes again. "That's good. Say, where's Telek?" "He's meditating. You took quite a bit out of him." "Is he okay?" "He's fine." Tanara assured him. The doors hissed open to admit Sarah. "Hey, welcome back to the world of the living," Jason smiled, a little sadly. "Thanks. I'd begun to give up hope." He said bluntly. Sarah put her hand on his arm. "Hey! We'd never leave you there. Remember that, okay?" He nodded. "Yes, sir." He replied, smiling. She smiled back at the joke. "I've got to go now, we're almost back at the Alpha Quadrant." "Great." She was about to walk out when Jason called out. "Did Redal survive?" She turned, and looked him in the eye. "The phaser blast killed him." The left. "Good. He deserved to die." He muttered, avoiding Tanara's eye. She nodded her understanding. "You'll get an appointment with Marc Lenn later on, okay?" "Sure." He mumbled. She touched his shoulder. "Hey. Hang in there." He nodded, and turned over to sleep. "Captain, approaching the wormhole." Yates smiled tightly, and gripped her armrests. "Send us through." The wormhole spooked her. The entities that stopped an entire Dominion fleet lived there, and they could stop her ship just as easily. The colors passed by quickly, and they were soon on the other side with Deep Space Nine on the view screen. "Does it feel good to be home." Kal remarked. Kira's face came on the screen. "Welcome back, captain Yates. Uh, port three again. I'll be waiting. I trust the mission was a success?" "Yes, with some minor and not so minor difficulties, but you can read the report. I'll talk to you in a few minutes." Kira nodded. "DS9 out." The screen darkened, and Kira turned to Ezri. "Did you see how pale Rand was? And has he lost weight?" "Yes, I think he has. I wonder what happened over there." Ezri mused. Nerys smiled. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Are you coming with me to the docking port?" Ezri nodded enthusiastically. "Sure." The two stepped into the turbolift, and Kira spoke. "Docking ring." She leaned against the rail. "Did you hear about Tereb and Julian?" "No. they're not!"  
  
"They are." Kira confirmed. Ezri thought for a moment. "Good. About time." "Agreed." The lift stopped, and they stepped out, smiling. Sarah and Riley walked out first again, with Tanara and Jason close behind. "Welcome back, captain." Kira said, quickly extending a hand to shake. Sarah smiled in response. "It's good to be back. Where's my other crewmember?" She asked. "Right now she's at dinner with our doctor." Sarah blinked. "You mean..?" "In a way. We have a lot to discuss." "I would think so. Alright. Same as before. You have two hours to look up friends you made here before reporting to the briefing room. I'll see you then." Everyone parted, Tanara holding Jason's arm firmly. "You're staying with me." "I'm fine now!" Jason insisted. Tanara rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. Come on. Let's see what's doing in Quarks." Jason sighed. "Alright. Will you at least remove your hand from my arm?" He asked, hopeful. Tanara took her hand off without a response. Three seconds later, Jason stumbled. "You see? You're not fine. Come on, we'll go get a seat at Quarks until the debriefing." "Yes, mother." Jason replied, grinning, and ducked Shelby's soft hit to the arm. "And the doctor has this fascination with Tarkalian tea, don't you?" Julian rolled his eyes. "If I had known this dinner would be an 'insult the doctor' session, you could have bought your own outfit." "You don't like it?" Bekky asked, smiling. "Actually, I love it." Julian admitted. "Tereb?" A voice above them asked. They all turned. "Yes?" Rebekka asked. "Oh, Tanara, right? You guys are back?" She stood quickly. "The colonel didn't mention you had arrived." Her eyes shifted to Jason, who was sagging slightly. "Are you okay..? Sorry, I missed your name during introductions." "Jason. Jason Rand." He extended a hand to Tereb, who shook it firmly. "Oh, and yeh, I'm recovering." "What's wrong?" Julian asked. "Ah, sorry, I'm doctor Julian Bashir." "Jason Rand." They shook hands. Garak looked at Tanara. "I am Garak, the unfortunate cause of your lieutenant's having missed her first mission on the Dark Hope." "Tanara Shelby." Tanara held out her hand, and Garak took it, and kissed it gently. "A pleasure to meet you," he said to the dumbfounded chief medical officer. "Likewise." She finally replied, blushing. Julian cleared his throat, bringing the two back. "What are you recovering from, Jason?" He asked. Tanara and Jason slid into unoccupied chairs, and Rebekka reclaimed her own. "It's kind of a long story. I'm sure it can wait." He replied, avoiding Julian's eye. Tanara shifted uncomfortably. "So what have you been up to, lieutenant? Holidaying all week?" "Oh, yes. All I did was solve one little mystery and Odo gives me two days off." Julian mock-glared. "For one, I know you didn't get all that much sleep in sickbay anyway, and the mystery wasn't just little." Rebekka discreetly put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean little in that sense, it was just a matter of being there at the right time, that's all." He smiled, albeit a little sadly. "I know. But still, you worked hard on that short case, and it took quite a few favours, I recall." Tereb sighed. "I don't think we'll ever agree on this one." She admitted. "Of course not. That would be too convenient, doctor," Garak drawled. Julian glared at him. "What'll it be?" A voice asked directly behind Jason, who flinched. "Well?" "I'll have a Pepsi Max." Jason replied after a thought. "Hot chocolate, skim." Tanara said, smiling. Julian passed his empty mug to Quark ."Another tea." "I'll have one too." Rebekka said. Under Garak's incredulous look spoke quickly. "I may as well try it." Garak raised an eyebrow. "Well Garak? What are you having?" Quark demanded. "I'll also try one of the doctor's secret stash of Tarkalian tea, thank you." Julian almost choked. Garak smiled. "I may as well know what it tastes like if I'm to continue annoying you about it." Quark rolled his eyes. "It's on its way." He walked off back to the bar. One and a half hours later, Rebekka requested the time. "Hey, guys, almost time to go," she warned. "We'll walk you," Julian offered. Rebekka and Tanara exchanged a look, while the males watched, amused. "Okay," Rebekka agreed. They stood, and walked out, heading toward the briefing room. "Bekky!" A voice called. She stopped, and turned slowly. It couldn't be. "Steven!" She cried, running to embrace her brother. "Where were you?" She demanded, still clinging to him. "I had. business to attend to. Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I came six days ago, but they told me the Dark Hope had already left." "I stayed here!" She yelled. "What?" "I hit my head. I've been here the whole time!" Steven sighed. "I must have only just missed you, then." He replied. "I suppose. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He nodded. "I haven't seen you since." "Mum passed away. You can say it you know. I think. I think I'm over it." She took a steadying breath, and remembered her friends behind her. "This is Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Tanara Shelby, and Jason Rand." He shook hands with each of them, then looked back at the doctor. "We meet again." He said. "It seems that you two share at least one thing in common. Your habit of hurting yourselves. I took care of him when he was down here, I'm just sorry I didn't put two and two together." He said regretfully. "It's unusual for you to miss anything, doctor. Perhaps your sharp mind is losing its edge." "Or maybe it was a busy day." Julian retorted to a smiling Garak. "Well unfortunately we have to go now, brother. But I will talk to you once we have left the meeting. I'll see you outside docking port three, okay?" "I'll make sure he gets there." Julian interrupted. "As will I." Garak said, smiling at Tanara, who wasn't sure whether to blush or run and hide. "So Star Base six for repairs, then on to the next mission." Sarah concluded. "Sounds good. I'm just about ready for a holiday." Rebekka said, grinning. Jason smirked, and the rest of the crew laughed outright. "One hour. Docking port three. Don't be late, or we'll go without you, right Bekky?" She rolled her eyes, and the meeting broke up. "I'm glad to see you made here, Steven." Rebekka joked. "We made sure of it." Julian remarked. "So, into gymnastics, are we?" Tereb glared at her brother. "Did you tell him our whole life story?" She demanded. "No, no," he laughed. "Just the bits you wouldn't tell him." She rolled her eyes, and they laughed. "So what have you been up to, sis? It has been ages." She sighed. "Not much. after I left I applied for the Academy, got in first try and went from there. I joined the Academy Gymnastics Team, and happened to win first place in the annual open every year I was there." "You won it four years I a row? That's virtually unheard of!" Julian exclaimed. "So I got lucky." She shrugged. "It isn't that big a deal." Steven shook his head, then suddenly lunged for her. She ducked, and in one swift motion she had him on the ground under her, and she held his throat. "You haven't lost your touch, have you?" She looked amused. "Of course not." She let him up, and they shook hands. "We have to leave." Everyone else had boarded early, and they were the last. Steven looked annoyed. "We've hardly spoken!" He protested. "Star Base six. I'll be there for a while, while the Dark Hope gets her repairs. Be there, or next time you'll stay down a little longer," she mock- threatened. He smiled, and hugged her tightly. "I'll be there. We'll make up for the time we've lost, I promise."  
  
  
  
DARK HOPE CONCEPT BY LAURA DE LA PAZ  
PARAMOUNT AND VIACOM OWNS STAR TREK, AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS, INCLUDING JULIAN BASHIR, GARAK AND KIRA, I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE USS DARK HOPE. 


End file.
